pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca (Unova)
Bianca (Japanese: ベル Beru) is one of two friends/rivals the main character has in Pokémon Black and White. All three of them reside in Nuvema Town. Bianca is the rival who picks the starter Pokémon with the type disadvantage to your chosen Pokémon. Even though her dad rages over the idea of Bianca having a Pokémon journey, she goes on one anyway, thinking that she'll grow stronger as a person and a trainer. She often helps Professor Juniper with her studies. She reveals that one of the things she would aspire to be would be a model like Elesa. Appearance In Pokémon Black & White, she sports wearing a white skirt, a white bracelet, a fringed green over bag, an orange jumper over her top, a green beret with a white stripe running along the rim, orange tights and yellow pumps with white bows. In Pokémon Black 2 & White 2, she sports red glasses, a low white V-neck top with a black top underneath, short green jogging bottoms, a green cross over bag, orange shoes with black soles and bows, green beret with a white bow and orange coat, due to the recent coldness in Unova. Personality Bianca is a cheerful girl who worries about being weak and what to do in her life. She has a strong side by travelling without her father's consent. Later on she grows in confidence and accepts she'll never be the strongest trainer. She is protective, volunteering as a bodyguard for various characters, including Professor Juniper at Chargestone Cave. Biography Games Main Games Black & White Black 2 & White 2 Manga Adventures Her starter is Oshawott. She catches a Litwick while in Castelia City but a Team Plasma Grunt liberates it from her. Anime Main Series Trailer Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games B/W B2/W2 =Catch Tutor = =Driftveil Tournament/Mix Tournament = Driftveil= |-| Mix= |-| =Unova Gym Leaders Tournament = =World Leaders Tournament = =Nuvema Town (Memory Link) = If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Snivy= Trivia *She is the first female rival not to be based off a playable character, the 2nd being Shauna. Both also choose the starter of the type disadvantage to the player's starter *If the player chooses Oshawott or Snivy as their starter, she has two Fire-type Pokémon when battled in the post-game. She'll have Emboar and Chandelure if the player chose Oshawott and Simisear and Chandelure if the player chose Snivy. *She uses the Elemental Monkey with a type advantage against the player's starter, but a starter with a type disadvantage against the player's starter. *Bianca appears in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 and is the one who gives the Player his/her Starter Pokémon, as a favor from Professor Juniper. *The Fraxure she uses in the Driftveil/Mix Tournament is, according to a B2W2 game guide, a Ghost-type, which was a typo. Gallery Bianca BW.png|Black and White Official Artwork B2W2 Bianca anime.png|Bianca in the B2W2 animated trailer Bianca game.png es:Bel Category:Characters Category:Rival Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Manga Characters